EL trio de la pizza
by espitia
Summary: Dean   Sam   Cass   una porno   un buen PWP


Título:El trío de la pizza

Autor: Espitia

Parejas: Déan/Sam, Dean/Cas Dean/Cas/Sam

Súpernatural no es mío así como ninguno de sus personajes, si fueran de mi propiedad haría cosas más productivas con ellos ;D

Warning: psss spoilers del capi 6X10 "caged heart" threesome, spanking, rimming, y demás perversiones jajajajaja

Todo comenzó cuando Cas apareció para el caso en el cual harían alianza con Meg, la demonio que les había amargado muchas veces la vida a los hermanos, Cas estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con esta alianza ya que no confiaba en los demonios, pero ella tenía la única localización de Crówley, así que se tenía que aguantar.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel junto con los hermanos los Winchesters analizando el croquis del lugar en donde según Meg estaría Crówley, y Cas sin nada más que hacer veía la television, ese aparato a la que muchos humanos estaban adictos.

"Yo no le veo lo interesante a este artefacto" dijo Cas después de ver un infomercial de los snuggies y el de flavor wave el cual aseguraba cocinar un pavo entero en 30 minutos.

"Es que estas viendo el canal equivocado" dijo Dean quien se paro y le puso para sorpresa de Cas y molestia de Sam el canal porno.

"Dean" dijo Sam con tono de molestia al cual Dean ignoro con un movimiento de su mano, en pocos segundos se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y gruñídos que salían de la televisión.

Cas se puso a observar la interacción entre la humana y el humano mientras los hermanos continuaron con la investigación, los gemidos y gruñidos continuaron un rato hasta que Cas hablo.

"Esta película le hace algo a mi vasija... El cuerpo del humano que poseo se siente duro entre mis piernas"

Ante este comentario Dean y Sam intercambiaron miradas para después soltarse a carcajadas.

"Te sientes duro? Hahahaha"

"Y bueno con esa tía moviendo sus melones mientras el pizza guy se la folla a cualquiera se le pone dura " dijo Dean quien en ese momento separó sus piernas y con su mano se acomodo la creciente erección al ver la película.

Sam se quedo quieto viendo como su hermano se apretaba la polla atraves del pantalón y se lamío los labios al pensar en tener ese pedazo de carne entre sus manos y poder saborearla.

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un gemido que no venía de la televisión y cuando giraron la cabeza ambos hermanos pudieron ver como el ángelical Cas se había abierto los pantalones y tenía fuera su engrosada polla mientras que se masturbaba lentamente.

"Esto... Ah... Mmm... Se... Siente... Muy bien" fue lo que dijo Cas entre gemidos mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su mano por su miembro.

Ambos hermanos compartieron la mirada de nuevo y esta vez como lo hacían durante las cacerías se comunicaron mediante miradas las cuales decían "hagamoslo".

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y caminaron a la cáma donde su ángelito seguía disfrutando de la primera pája en ese cuerpo, cada hermano por un lado del ángel, las miradas Winchester se encontraron de nuevo y después ambos asintieron.

"Bueno Cas si eso te perece bueno espera a que Sam y yo terminemos contigo, esa pája inexperta te parecerá una basura comparado con el placer que Sam y yo podemos otorgarte juntos" dijo mientras empezaba a quitarle la gruesa gabardina mientras Sam le bajaba los pantalones exponiendo por completo la polla y bolas de Cas quien seguia disfrutando de sus propias caricias.

Pronto el ángel estaba desnudo y recostado sobre la cáma mientras ambos hermanos empezaban a desvestirse uno al otro compartiendo besos y caricias apasionadas el ángel levanto la mirada para ver tremenda escena ante sus ojos y su polla dio un tirón más fuerte que lo hizo gemir y que ambos hermanos voltearán a verlo.

"Te gusta lo que vez Cas?" dijo Dean mientras estiraba el cuello hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su hermano de besarle, chuparle y morderle el cuello mientras Dean lo tomaba de su cabellera guíandolo hacia abajo.

Sam bajo al pecho del Winchester mayor para trabajar en sus pezones dándoles mordiscos y lamidas hasta que los sintió duros contra su lengua una vez hecho esto volvió a besar a su hermano y después de morderle el labio inferior volteo a ver a Cas quien se había quedad hipnotizado por la escena que estaba frente a el.

"Es momento de darlea a nuestro ángel de la guardia la atención que se merece no crees Dean?" dijo Sam mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Cas sonrojado de las mejillas y el cuello, los pezones oscuros resaltaban sobre la piel blanca del ángel y su polla se erguia enrojecida entre sus piernas donde Cas le daba caricias de vez en cuando.

"Hell yeah" fue la respuesta del mayor y dicho esto ambos Winchester rodearon a Cas en besos y chupetones, cada uno atacó a uno de los pezones de Cas quien gimío ante este contacto Sam fue el primero en bajará a probar el ángel mientras Dean seguía estimulandole los pezones mientras le deborába la boca al estilo Dean Winchester.

"Mmm Cas que grandes estas, nunca pensé que los ángeles la tendrían así" dijo segundos antes de enguirla por completo causando que el ángel saltará y arqueará su espalda debido al placer con el cual el ángel nunca había tenido contacto antes.

"Que... Que es..." trataba de hablar el ángel

"Que es que?" pregunto Dean

"Ese... Ese ardor que siento crecer en el estómago y que baja hasta donde Sam esta haciendo eso?"

Dean sólo sonrió y se acerco al oído del ángel "Éso mi adorado Cas es el inicio del orgasmo y por lo que me dícés debes dé estar cerca" y dicho eso le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus dedos le pellizcaron el pezon izquierdo que aúnado a la mamáda que Sam le hacia hicieron que Cas empujara las caderás y se corríerra profundo en la garganta de Sam.

Cas callo rendido sobre la cáma y Sam se lo saco de la boca con un sonoro POP después de eso le abrió las piernas al ángel quien se encontraba en el paraiso del orgasmo y con ayuda de Dean le levanto las piernas exponiendo su entrada a los ojos de los Winchester.

"Seguro es un vigen en este departamento" exclamó Dean

"Dean... El cuerpo que ocupa Cas era de un padre de familia cristiano o católico fanático que va a iglesia todos los domingos sino que más días de la semana el tipo tiene que ser vírgen en este departamento"

Ambos rieron ante la broma y Dean paso a estar entre las piernas de Cas

"Ók Cas preparate para ir al cielo de nuevo" Cas le quizo decir que el era un ángel y por los tanto su casa era el cielo y que lo conocía muy bien péro su comentario se callo cuando la humeda lengua de Dean rozó su entrada haciéndolo saltar ante la extraña sensación que esa lengua le producía al cuerpo que ocupaba.

"nnghhh!" exclamó Castiél cuando la lengua de Dean se abrió paso én ese músculo. Lámiendo y humedeciéndolo para poco a poco ir dilatando la entrada del ángel.

"Te gusta no es así Cas? Seguro que no perderás tus poderes por hacer este tipo de cosas en contra de tu religión?"

"Dean!... Callate y sigue con eso!"

"Verdad que Dean hace con esa lengua que te olvides de todo?" dijo el hasta ahora callado Sám quien se había separado de la cáma para traer lubricante y condones.

Cas sólo asintió mientras Dean seguía dilatandolo ahora con un dedo entrando y saliendo junto con su lengua, Sám empezó a besar al ángel apasionadamente y Cas correspondía a este con la misma pasión llevando las manos a enrredarse en la castaña melena del menor de los Winchesters.

Tras minutos que fueron interminables para Cas debido al gran placer que los dedos y lengua de los hermanos, sintió como Dean sacaba sus dedos de su iñterior, esto lo confundió y votéo a ver a Dean.

"No te asustes Cas ahora empieza la mejor parte" dicho esto tomo uno de los condones se lo puso y lo cubrió con lubricante, se dio unasd cuantas caricias para esparcirlo por toda la longitud de su polla para después empezar a empujar la punta contra la dilatada entrada de su ángel guardián.

Cas ante esto abrió los ojos como platos pero Dean le tomo las piernas y las acarició con pequeños círculos de manera tranquilizadora "Shh shh Cas todo estará bien, sólo será incómodo al principio y después sólo será placentero, te lo prometo"

"Si Cas al principio molesta pero una vez que dean te roce la próstata sentirás que te quieres morir"

Cas sólo asintió y le dio luz verde a Dean para que lo penetrara, Dean no necesitaba que se lo dijeran 2 veces y empezó a empujar hasta pasar el anillo del músculo y estuvo totalmente adentro de Cas, el ángel encurvo su espalda debido a la sensación de ser penetrado por primera vez y el hecho de que Dean en la primera embestida logro rozar esá terminal nerviosa que le hizo ver estrellas.

"Yeah baby así, te gusta? Te gusta que te den por tu apretado culo de virgen? O bueno ya no es virgen jajajajája"

Dean empezó a embestir dentro de Cas una y otra vez sintiendo lo apretado que cas tenía el culo y como sus paredes internas lo apretaban provocándole un gran placer el cual Dean devolvía al rosarle la próstata con cada embestida.

Cas se retorcia de placer y para aumentar eso Sam se colocó a 4 patas sobre Cas y empezó a hacerle una mamáda e incitó a que Cas hiciera lo mismo con el al restregarle la gran polla del castaño por la cará hasta que encontró la boca abierta del ángel quien empezó a chupar y lamer la polla de Sam, quien gimío ya que por fin tenía algo de accion.

Dean gruño al ver el 69 de Sam y Cas mientras se lo follaba y después de varias embestidas salió por completo de Cas y sujeto la cará de Sam mirándolo a los ojos mientras saliva salía por la comísura de la boca al chuparle la polla a Cas, Sam le sonrió y dejo sali a Cas de su boca para tomar la polla de Dean, quitarle el condon y empezar a lamerle las bolas a Dean y después dar grandes lenguetasos desde la base de la polla hasta la punta donde succionó haciendo que Dean gimiera y lanzará su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Nnnghh Sam! Me estas matando!"

Cas sigio con su tarea de chupar a Sam y aunque sintió el momento en el que Dean salió de el dándole una sensación de vacío, en un momento sintió como unos dedos largos y más anchos que los de Dean se abrían caminió en su ya dilatada entrada, los reconoció como los de Sam quien los metía y sacaba lentamente acariciando ocacionalmente la próstata de Cas sacándole un gemido que sonaba ahogado por tener la boca llena.

Sam por su lado usaba su lengua y su boca para elevar a Dean a una nube de la cual no quería bajar pero con el creciente remolino en sus entrañas tuvo que bajar el ritmo con el cual Sam se lo llevaba a la boca porque como siguiera así no duraría mucho y el quería tratar algo con estos dos.

Finalmente Dean dejo la humda y tibia boca de Sam para ayudarlo a pararse y voltear a Cas poniéndolo a cuatro y ambos mirando el redondo trasero de Cas con esa entrada dilatada y cubierta por saliva y lubricante que la hacían brillar bajo la luz de la habitación.

"Diablos Cas! Pero quien diría que debajo de la gabardina tendrías tan caliente culo!" dijo Dean mientras le acariciaba las nalgas y separaba para exponer más aun la entrada del ángel, después de la caricia le dio una nalgada la cual Cas no esperaba y salto en su lugar no sin antes dejar salir un gemido/grunido que hizo que las pollas de los Winchesters diera un tirón doloroso al ponerse más duras si eso era posible.

"Mmm... Con que te gustan las nalgadas he Cas bien guardadito que te lo tenías!, pero no te preocupes Sam te complacera, el es el experto en los kinks y en los juegos de roll, yo sólo soy bueno con los juguetes y mi lengua XD!"

Sam paso a tomar control y agarró las nalgas de Cas entre las enormes manos y les dio un apretón separandolas para despuésd soltarlas y darle una nalgada a cada una.

"Así que Cas yo me encargare que este culito apretado que tienes tu quede adornado con las marcas de mis manos en un rojo sangre para después tomarlas y follarte ese culito deliscioso y hacer que te corras como nunca... bueno teniendo en cuenta que nunca te has corrido más que hace minutos será el orgasmo más potente que puedas sentir en tu vida"

Y dicho esto y sin avisar empezó a nalguear a Cas una y otra vez escuchando como el ángel gritaba y gemia de placer/dolor causado por el castaño Sam veía como la marca de su mano quedaba en el trasero del ángel y eso lo ponía a mil, sólo unas nalgadas más y tomo el enrojecido traserode Cas y lo separó dejando expuesta su entrada y le escupió exparsiendo la saliva por ella y metió el pulgar causando que el ángel arqueará la espalda, lan*ra la cabeza hacia atrás y dejará salir un sonido gutural lleno de placer e lujuria.

Sin más que eso Sam saco su pulgar y lo remplazo con su polla y empezó a empujar hasta quedar comoletamente enfundado dentro del apretado y caliente culo de Cas.

"Dios Dean no exagerabas con eso de culo apretado!"

Sam siguió embistiéndo dentro del ángel una y otra vez cada vez sacando más gemidos y grunidos del ser celestial.

Dean por su parte se puso a ver la interacción entre su hermano y su salvador del infierno y negar que eso lo éxito sería tal mentira que matarías a la diosa de la verdad sólo con decírsela.

Ver como la polla de Sam entraba y salía del culo de Cas casi lo hace correrse por lo que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la base de la polla y pensar en como decir un exorsismo al revés, logro calmarse pero decidiendo que ya no podría más se acerco a la accion y empezó a besar la espalda de su hermano poco a poco bajando hasta llegar a su trasero donde dio 2 lamidas y después regresando a la espalda del castaño le empezó a dilatar con los dedos ayudándose de la saliva que dejo al lamerle.

Sam atrapado entre Cas y su hermano empezó a embestir hacia atrás y hacia adelante penetrando a cas y penetrandose a si mismo contra los dedos de Dean.

"Vamos Dean sabes que estoy listo deja de jugar conmigo y follame ya!" gruño Sam

"Ámo cuando te pones todo demandantes y mandon" dijo Dean con una sonrisa en su cara.

Dean saco los dedos de Sam y se escupió en la mano para esparcir la saliva sobre su polla roja y pulsanté, después alineó la punta contra el culo de Sam y empujó fácilmente deslizandose dentro gracias a la preparación y la saliva, además de que para Sam no era su primera vez.

"Unghhhh síii! Dean! Así vamos follame!" gimío Sam una vez que Dean estuvo dentro de el sintiendo como el vello en la base de la polla de Dean le rozaba las nalgas.

Y así empezó la cadena de movimientos Dean embestia penetrando a Sam y este movimiento empujaba a Sam dentro de Cas quien para ese entonces estaba en su lugar feliz lleno de placer, lujuria y deseo.

Los 3 encontraron un ritmo que los satisfajera y fue cuestión de minutos para que Cas se corriera sin que nadie lo tocará debido a que Sam con cada embestida rozaba su próstata, el ángel al sentir el orgasmo acercarse. Giraba su cará de lado a lado en la almohada mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre las sábanas y gemido/grunidos/suplicas/jadeos salían de su boca al igual que palabras en enoquiano que ninguno, Dean o Sam pudieron comprender.

Una vez que Cas bajo de su nube postorgasmica encontró a los hermanos arrodillados a su lado másturbandose dejando salir gemidos y jadeos.

"si!...así... Te veamos a marcar Cas... Como nuestro y de nadie más!... Entendiste? De ahora en adelante serás nuestro para jugar contigo y harás todo lo que digamos" dijo Dean mientras los movimientos de su muñeca se volvían cada vez más rapidos y erráticos términando con un orgasmo arrollador que lanzó grandes chorros de semen al pecho y cará del ángel quien se aventuró a lamer la parte que cayo cerca de su mejilla.

Sam por su parte sólo se dejo que el orgasmo llegará y cuando este lo golpeó dejo salir un alarido a igual que chorro tras chorro de caliente semen que le callo a Cas sobre la cará y el pelo quedando así los dos Winchesters saciados y vacíos, ambos calleron a los lados de Cas quien se lamía los labios saboreando ahí a Sam y a Dean.

"Esta bien, sere suyo siempre y cuando me hagan esto todos los días" dijo el ángel que después de experimentar tantas sensaciones extrañas en un par de horas había cambiado sus prioridades.

Primero quedarse junto a los winchesters la mas que pudiera.

Segundo ver y aprender sobre la televisión que tan buena resulto

Y por último probar eso de los juguetes que dijo Dean.

FIN

NDA: bueno espero les haya gustado el fic... Se que la mente enferma de ibrah la disfruto jajajajaja y mmm no prometo nada pero igual y la prioridad 3 d Cas sea mi siguiente PWP... Ibrah te repito... Tal vez XD!


End file.
